We are broken
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Catorce pequeños retazos de vida; historias de gente rota. Algunos han acabado por encontrar a aquella persona que puede ayudar a reconstruir todo, algunos simplemente se han roto irremediablemente, convirtiendose en bosquejos de lo que solían ser / Fic ganador en 3er lugar en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Draco y Astoria

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: ¿Pueden creer que esto tenga exactamente **500 palabras**? Sin contar el titulo, claro.

* * *

 _ **1\. Draco & Astoria**_

Draco Malfoy no podía creerlo.

Astoria había aceptado casarse con él, despúes de todo. Él había creído que la familia Greengrass se alejarían de ellos, dando por muerto el trato que habían hecho hace un par de años para que Draco y Astoria se casaran.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella—tan hermosa como siempre, o quizás más—cenando con él en la Mansión Malfoy, dispuesta a responder sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—¿Te molesta, Malfoy?

—No, pero creí que me odiarías —le confesó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Odiarte? ¿Luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros? —preguntó Astoria, algo extrañada. Esperaba que él tuviera tantas ganas como ella de estar juntos de nuevo, pero nunca era fácil leer los ojos grises del rubio.

—Eramos unos niños, Greengrass, especialmente tú. Creía que al menos tus padres tendrían el sentido común de alejarte de mi.

—¿Entonces donde está ese niño, el que me confesó que me quería luego de besarme por última vez? ¿El adulto en el que se convirtió sigue queriendome? —dijo Astoria impetuosamente. Verde y gris chocaron; ambas miradas igual de intensas.

Draco tragó pesado y se levantó tan rápido que su silla cayó hacia atrás, pero no le importo. Se levantó la manga del brazo derecho dejando a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa, antes de un color negro oscuro y que ahora lucía despintada.

Astoria no se inmuto.

—¿Querrás realmente estar conmigo, Astoria, pese a todo lo que hice? —le preguntó.

—No me importa esa estúpida marca, Draco, y lo sabes —dijo ella furiosa.

—Casarte conmigo te convertirá en otra repudiada Malfoy —advirtió.

Astoria se levantó y camino hasta estar parada frente a él, e intento tomar su rostro entre sus manos pero el rubio retrocedió.

—¿Sabes que tu madre me adora, verdad? Y probablemente tu padre esté feliz de que puedas sentar cabeza con alguien, especialmente un sangre pura. Te presionaran, pero esto podría ser mejor si simplemente lo admites.

—¿Qué debería admitir, Greengrass? —preguntó, en tono socarrón.

Astoria le sonrió y se acercó a él, juntando sus labios. El movimiento brusco e intenso de sus bocas cálidas hizo que Draco pensará inevitablemente en los besos suaves y cautelosos que se habían dado hace unos años, y en cómo este era mucho mejor. Era algo desesperado y ansioso. Él ni siquiera recordaba cuanto la extrañaba hasta aquel momento.

Se sentía un idiota, pero sólo ella podía sacudir de esa manera sus adentros.

Ella se separó abruptamente y le dió una sonrisa altanera. Él se echó atrás y sacudió su cabeza para despejar la confusión, luego se acerco hacia la castaña. Sus rostros estaban a centimetros de distancia; si se movía tan sólo un poco más, podría volver a besarla.

—Lo admito, Greengrass.

—Disculpa, Malfoy, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que admites?

—Te quiero —respondió.

—Lo sabía —dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa para luego juntar posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los de él.

—Bien, te veré en el altar, Greengrass.

—¿Altar? Pero si nadie me ha propuesto matrimonio, Malfoy.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

* * *

N/A: Sé que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero no soy buena con los drabbles y necesitaría más de quinientas palabras, aunque este es mi primer Drastoria, así que... en fin, capaz salía igual de malo. Gracias por leer :)


	2. Remus y Tonks

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: 497, sin contar el titulo, claro.

* * *

 ** _2\. Remus & Tonks_**

Nymphadora Tonks se sentía abatida.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde Remus habitualmente pasaba su tiempo libre. Cuando entró se encontró con Lupin sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante y los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un lento y calmado compás.

Sonrió.

Se adentro en la habitación y se arrodillo frente a él. Lentamente pasó su mano por su cabello castaño. La caricia despertó a Lupin, haciendo que esté dé un pequeño respingo.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte — musitó ella, apartando rápidamente su mano rápidamente.

—Está bien, supongo. De todos modos no debería dormir así, o me dolerá el cuello —respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tonks se levantó y Lupin le imitó. Él comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando sintió una mano que le retenía.

Remus sabia que inevitablemente ella le confrontaría, porque no era como las demás mujeres. Era torpe, alegre y nunca podía callarse, porque si tenía algo que decir, lo diría sin más. Era, esencialmente, opuesta a él.

—Remus, ¿no haz pensado en... ya sabes... nosotros?

—Sabes mi respuesta. No hay un "nosotros".

—No quiero dinero, ¿vale? Y no me importa tu edad —respondió ella con enfado.

Claro que no le importaban esas cosas, en lo absoluto. ¿Qué más daba? Él podría hacerla feliz. Cosas como el dinero carecían de verdadero valor cuando tienes a la persona que amas contigo. Y Tonks sabía que Remus le correspondía, podía verlo en su mirada.

—Lo único que podría ofrecerte son problemas —justificó el licántropo.

Tonks se acercó más a él y posó su mano en la mejilla de Remus, acariciando con su pulgar una de sus cicatrices. Él se estremeció un poco ante el contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo que representaba esa caricia.

—Me encantan los problemas— respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—No, Tonks. No puedo darte lo que quieres.

—¿Felicidad? ¿Me estás negando eso? ¿Te lo niegas a ti mismo? —replicó ella, sin saber como expresar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

—Yo quiero que seas feliz, Tonks, nada sería mejor, pero no conmigo. No podría... no puedo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de hacerte daño.

—Sé que no lo harás.

—No podría perdonármelo.

Tonks se puso de puntillas de pie y posó sus labios sobre los de él. En un primer instante, Lupin no respondió pero en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo hizo. Saboreó, con indescriptible felicidad, aquella boca en la que tanto había pensado

Al separarse, ella preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿nos darás una oportunidad?

—Si, pero si te hago daño, tendré que aleja...

La metamorfamaga ni siquiera le dejó terminar la oración cuando su cabello se volvió de un brillante rosa chicle y se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándole.

—Nada sucederá, Remus.

—Eso espero, Nymphadora.

—No me hagas enfadar... — amenazó ella y nuevamente le besó.

Tonks se sentía inmensamente feliz; él había aceptado arriesgarse a darle una oportunidad.

 _Darse_ una oportunidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto era originalmente un one-shoot pero como no me convencía del todo, saqué partes y las use para hacer el drabble, aunque tuve que quitar un par de cosas para no excederme del límite de las palabras :(

¡Viva el Remadora!


	3. George y Fred

Palabras: 350.

* * *

 _ **3\. George & Fred**_

George Weasley sentía un gran pesar.

Vistiendose en la habitación del departamento que solía compartir con Fred, había evitado lo más que le era posible mirarse al espejo.

¿Cómo podría nunca volver a verse y comtemplar el rostro cada vez su propio rostro, idéntico al de su hermano?

No, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera.

Fred no había sido simplemente su gemelo. Había sido su compañero de travesuras y su mejor amigo. Nunca habría creído que alguna vez se encontrarían separados. Para siempre.

Sin embargo inevitablemente, antes de irse, se miró. Su rostro ya no parecía suyo, no quedaba rastro de su natualeza alegre, relajada y bromista. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y oscuras ojeras por la falta de sueño.

Era simplemente un bosquejo de lo que solía ser.

Decidió irse de una vez y se hizo aparecer en la Madriguera. Lo enterrarían en una parte del patio trasero.

Todos, vestidos de negro, ya se encontraban allí. Se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, junto a Ginny, quién le tomó de la mano y se la apretó suavemente, para hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Pero incluso aunque todos lloraban la muerte de Fred, él era quién más devastado se sentía.

Ni siquiera escucho lo que dijeron acerca de Fred. No le importaba realmente. George no necesitaba oír nada acerca de él, porque lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

El funeral pasó rápidamente y cuando todos se fueron, él se quedó parado frente a la lápida donde rezaba "Fred Weasley. Amado hijo, hermano y amigo".

Dejó una rosa frenta a la lápida.

—Esta flor nunca se marchita. La hice para ti, y sé que te reirías de mi si estuvieras aquí, pero da igual. Me gusta imaginar que estás riendo en algún lado. Nos veremos algún día, hermano.

Las lágrimas bailaron en sus ojos y ya no sabía que decir, pero ¿de qué serviría? Él ya no estaba aquí para completar sus frases con aquella manera de ida y vuelta con la que solían charlar.

Así que, simplemente se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

 _Hasta pronto, Fred._


	4. Neville y Luna

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: 499 (y tuve que borrar unas doscientas). Sin contar el titulo, claro.

* * *

 _ **4\. Neville & Luna**_

Neville Longbottom se sentía mentalmente cansado.

Había ido por cuarta vez en la semana a ver a sus padres en San Mungo, aunque esta ocasión había ido solo. A él no le importó demasiado, de todos modos.

Últimamente se había tomado más tiempo para ir a visitarlos, porque pediría empleo como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y quizás no tuviera tanto tiempo libre como para verlos tan a menudo.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, porque aún no quería irse, aunque la hora de visitas se había terminado.

Vio a una chica rubia caminar hacia él.

—Hola, Neville

—Oh, hola, Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió Neville, acomodándose para observarla mejor.

Estaba un poco más alta y sus rasgos ya no eran tan infantiles como antes, pero seguía siendo la misma: su cabello estaba algo sucio y desgreñado y su mirada aún evocaba cierto aburrimiento, como si estuviera perdida en su propio mundo.

—Vine por mi padre. Una de sus pociones hizo explosión, pero no es grave —respondió, con tanta naturalidad que Neville se preguntó si aquello era habitual.

—Espero que se mejore pronto.

—Lo hará —aseguró y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Has venido a ver a tus padres?

Él asintió. Realmente no quería hablar demasiado al respecto, pero confiaba en Luna.

—¿Cómo están?— preguntó Luna.

—Bien, supongo. Como siempre— dijo en tono resignado. De pronto, sintió la mano de Luna sobre la de él. Neville miró su mano y luego a Luna. Le dió una sonrisa pequeña, tímida.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—¿Sabes que hicimos mi papá y yo cuando mamá murió?

Neville negó. No sabía y no podía imaginarlo. Ambos, padre e hija, estaban igual de chiflados y podían haber hecho cualquier cosa, como salir a cazar snorkacks de cuerno arrugado.

—Hicimos un gran libro de fotos y cosas que a mamá le gustaban. Quizás a tus padres les guste uno y podrían recordarte cuando no estés.

Neville le sonrió nuevamente, agradecido por su intento de animarlo—aunque dudaba seriamente de que sus padres recordaran quisiera porque tenían un libro con cosas de él—y ella correspondió el gesto, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin mostrar los dientes.

—Gracias, Luna.

No sabía que más decir. Luna le apretó suavemente la mano en un esto cariñoso y se levantó. Antes de irse, le dijo:

—Las cosas siempre regresan a nosotros pero no siempre de la manera que esperamos.

Neville la vió irse, mientras la frase resonaba en su cabeza. Y por un minuto, no estuvo seguro de si hablaba de ella misma o de sus padres.

Y luego pensó en la sensación de la pequeña mano de Luna sobre la de él.

Y recordó la primera vez que ella le dió un beso en la mejilla, con total naturalidad y cómo él se había decidido a plantar en los labios de la rubia un beso corto y suave.

Más tarde supo que fue el primer beso de Luna.

Aún así, no se había arrepentido.

* * *

N/A: Tuve que borrar palabras, que injusto :(

Me gusta esta pareja, digo, si Luna hacia una pareja con Harry, creo que también la haría Con Neville. Él también ha sufrido mucho y creo que ella entendería eso y sabría que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Originalmente el drabble iba a ser una mera insinuación del romance, pero decidí agregar algo.

En fin, no sé si capté bien los personajes porque nunca escribí de ellos (salí de mi zona de confort (Remadora) sólo para este reto). Esperó que les guste :)

Nos leemos pronto

Lunática.


	5. Remus y Teddy

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: No sé cuantas palabras son, pero menos de 400 seguro.

* * *

 ** _5\. Remus & Teddy_**

Querido Teddy:

Supongo que tu carta para Hogwarts ya ha llegado. Le dije a Andrómeda que te dé esta carta cuando pasé. Realmente deseaba que no tuviera que decirte esto así, porque eso significa que yo no estoy contigo. Que no he sobrevivido.

Estoy escribiendo esto porque necesito que lo sepas: estoy orgulloso de ti. No importa que tengas once, quizás creas que no haz hecho gran cosa, pero lo estoy por el simple hecho de que seas tú.

Y porque de seguro eres un niño increíble y pudiste sobrevivir sin el amor que un padre puede dar. Sé que es difícil, aunque nunca lo sufrí. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero tú eres lo mejor que nunca podría hacer.

Estoy orgulloso porque estoy seguro de que eres como tu madre: fuerte y valiente.

Quiero que disfrutes tus años en Hogwarts, que tengas aventuras (pero, por favor, no te pongas en peligro), que seas feliz y que, incluso, te enamores (porque ese fue un sentimiento que experimente poco, pero intensamente gracias a Tonks). No importa la Casa dónde estés, cualquiera de ellas tiene grandes cualidades (pero sé que tu madre quiere que seas un Hufflepuff, donde ella perteneció y es una buena casa, sin importar lo que los demás digan).

Recuerdo el día en que naciste y fue probablemente el día más feliz de mi vida. Fue algo inesperado en un momento de profunda oscuridad y tú y tu madre hicieron que mi vida se iluminará y fuera un poco más alegre y colorida (sobre todo por sus locos colores de cabello). Gracias.

Ahora es el momento en el debo pedirte disculpas.

Perdón.

No quería perderme el verte crecer y hubiera vendido mi alma por tan sólo una hora con ustedes, pero quiero que sepas que quise luchar por un mundo mejor, uno donde pudiera vivir una vida más feliz. Espero que puedas comprender eso y que nunca tengas que tomar una decisión como esta que hice hoy: el tener que abandonar a quién amas por su bien.

Te ama incondicionalmente

tu padre, Remus Lupin.

* * *

N/A: Volvimos a mi zona de confort y nos pusimos bien sad :') ay, lo que me duele el corazón. Espero que les guste y que se note bien el amor de Remus hacia Teddy, porque sé que lo amaba mucho.

Nos leemos pronto

Lunática.


	6. Tonks y Teddy

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: unas 214. Sin contar el titulo.

* * *

 ** _6\. Tonks & Teddy_**

Tonks se quedó sola con Teddy.

Remus había ido a anunciar las buenas nuevas, así que ella se había quedado en la cama, con el pequeño.

Ella era demasiado torpe y sostenía al bebé con tanta delicadeza como le era posible. Se sentía demasiado frágil en sus brazos, como si fuera de porcelana y temía romperlo con el más mínimo movimiento.

Le maravillaba sentir el calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo y sentir el tacto del único mechón de cabello que tenía, divertida cuando él lo cambiaba de color.

Le observó muy bien, como si quisiera grabarse a fuego su imagen. Tenía un rostro pequeño y redondo. Sus pestañas eran oscuras y largas, como las de ella pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Remus, e incluso tiene su nariz.

Tonks piensa que es una perfecta combinación de ellos y que Teddy es precioso.

La vida parece un poco más rosa ahora—como el rosa de su cabello—y le encanta. Se siente orgullosa y tiene esperanzas. Por un momento, es como flotar en una nube y no quiere bajarse. Aquellos meses posteriores a la muerte de Sirius y en los que Remus la evitaba, parecían increíblemente lejanos.

Ahora el futuro parece sonreirle a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y ella sonríe también.

* * *

N/A: si, seguimos bien sad *se enjuaga las lágrimas*. Escribir esto me dolió más que el anterior. En fin, Tonks también amaba mucho a su hijo. Espero que les guste, aunque esté demasiado corto

Nos leemos pronto

Lunática.


	7. Harry y Teddy

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: 500 exactas, si, señor.

* * *

 ** _7\. Harry & Teddy_**

Harry Potter está preocupado.

Teddy había prometido enviar una lechuza cuando llegará a su departamento y no lo había hecho. Harry sabía que él se ponía especialmente triste cuando llegaban aquella fecha—dos de mayo— y no podía culparlo, pero le preocupaba que algo le pasará.

Se puso su abrigo y al pasar por el escritorio de su secretaria, le dijo que cancelará cualquier cita que tuviera en la próxima hora.

Tomó los polvos flu y se dirigió al apartamento de Teddy. Al salir de la chimenea se sacudió el hollín de la ropa.

—¿Teddy? ¡Teddy! —exclamó y revisó el pequeño lugar, pero no se encontraba en ningún lado. Decidió salir a la azotea del edificio y se alivió al ver al joven de cabello azul, sentado en el suelo. Estaba de espaldas, abrazando sus piernas y con el mentón sobre las rodillas. No se volteó a verlo, ni siquiera cuando Harry se sentó a su lado

Su mirada verde se perdía en el cielo estrellado

—Hay luna llena —dijo Teddy finalmente. Harry le miró en la semi oscuridad y pudo ver que él tenía los ojos vidriosos.

El corazón se le acongojó un poco al ver a su ahijado de tal manera y algo se removió dentro de él. Recordó cuando vio los cuerpos inertes de Lupin y Tonks, juntos, con los brazos extendidos, como si quisieran darse la mano por última vez. Recordó con increíble claridad sus expresiones, como si durmieran un tranquilo y pacifico sueño eterno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Si —Teddy se tomó un momento, como si lo pensara—. No. No realmente. Perdón, Harry, iba a mandarte una lechuza pero estaba caminado hacia aquí cuando vi el libro favorito de papá en una librería muggle...— respondió en un susurro.

Harry posó una mano en el hombro de su ahijado.

—No importa. Nunca podré decirte cuánto lo siento, Teddy. Tus padres fueron muy valientes arriesgando su vida en una batalla que no les correspondía.

—No fue tu culpa —musitó él en respuesta.

Teddy finalmente le miró.

—Gracias, Harry.

El moreno lucía sorprendido y confundido, a partes iguales.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre me cuidaste, aunque no era tu obligación realmente.

—Yo... yo crecí sin ningún apoyo. No quería que eso te pasara, incluso aunque tuvieras a Andrómeda.

Cuidar a Teddy era lo minimo que podía hacer por _ellos_.

—Es un buen gesto. Nunca te lo agradecí realmente, pero... eres lo más cercano que tengo a una figura paterna real.

Harry le sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Gracias. Mira... tengo algo que encontré hace poco— dijo Harry mientras sacaba una fotografía. Era la misma que Lupin les había mostrado a todos poco antes de la Batalla, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Teddy tomó la fotografía y sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Harry le sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse, para luego invitarlo a cenar en su casa, Teddy aceptó.

El hombre dio un último vistazo a la luna llena.

 _Lo siento, Remus. Tú deberías estar aquí._

* * *

N/A: Bueno, por si no lo sabían o no lo recordaban, Remus y Tonks fallecieron el 2 de mayo, esperó que se haya captado de que iba más o menos el drabble, aunque no pude hacer demasiado a decir verdad con sólo quinientas palabras.

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Besos

Luna.


	8. Scorpius y Rose

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: 500 exactas, si, señor.

* * *

 ** _8\. Scorpius & Rose_**

Rose Weasley no sabe cómo terminó en esa situación.

Bueno, en realidad, si. Una chica había tenido la magnifica—notese el sarcasmo—idea de jugar a un estúpido juego _muggle_ donde se ponían en ronda y en el medio había una botella que debías girar hasta que quedara frente a alguien, entonces debías besarte con esa persona.

Lo dicho, a Rose le parecía una tontería y se había limitado a observar, pero gracias—nuevamente sarcasmo—a Albus y Lily Luna había accedido a participar (sobretodo porque ya era tarde y sólo quedaba tiempo para tres o cuatro vueltas más y darían por terminado el juego).

Así que allí estaba ella, en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde un rubio Slytherin se había colado para jugar y ahora se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa de lado. En el centro de la ronda, la botella que Rose había girado apuntaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

 _No, no, no. Merlín, no,_ pensó ella.

No es él no fuera guapo—todo lo contrario—, sino que era un idiota. Y uno que siempre estaba alrededor de Rose pidiéndole una cita y haciéndole insinuaciones. Y ahora tendría que besarse con Malfoy frente a gran parte de Gryffindor observando.

Alguien silbó, aunque Rose no está segura de quién fue (no es que le importe, de todas formas). Él se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella y de pronto se siente como una presa arrinconada por un cazador.

Las miradas sobre ella no ayudan demasiado a calmar sus nervios.

Contrario a lo que Rose creía, Scorpius no dice nada con su habitual tono socarrón. Simplemente se limita a ponerse frente a ella, posando una mano en su cintura y tomando su mentón con la otra.

El corazón de Rose se acelera.

No es su primer beso, pero si la primera vez que besará—No es como si lo haré de nuevo—a Malfoy.

Intenta mirar los ojos grises de Scorpius e intenta concentrarse en ellos para no mirar sus labios. Él le sostiene la mirada durante unos instantes y Rose no quiere admitirlo, pero todo su interior comienza a derretirse para convertirse en una masa nerviosa.

Finalmente junta sus bocas. Rose le devuelve el beso.

 _¿Por qué no? Sólo es un juego, no volveré hacerlo,_ piensa.

Cuando se separan, luego de lo que parece una eternidad, recién entonces Rose es realmente consciente de su entorno y de lo que acaba de hacer. No sabe cómo describir ese beso, fue como si de pronto no hubiera nadie más en la sala.

Pero el momento terminó y todos están haciendo bromas y riéndose, aunque ella no les presta atención mientras se acomoda en su lugar de nuevo. Siente sus mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada intensa—complacida, sin duda—de Scorpius no le ayuda.

Sin embargo no se deja amedrentar y le devuelve la mirada, desafiante.

El rubio le sonríe.

 _Imbécil,_ piensa Rose y luego decide salir del juego. Las burlas comienzan de nuevo—"ya tienes lo que querías, ¿verdad, primita?" bromea Lily— mientras se levanta y se va.

Scorpius sale tras ella minutos después.

* * *

N/A: Si ven que le faltó detalle al beso, es porque lo dejé a su imaginación (y por qué sólo se permiten 500 palabras).

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Besos

Luna.


	9. Ron y Hermione

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

Palabras: 371.

* * *

 ** _9\. Ron & Hermione_**

Ron Weasley está nervioso como el infierno.

Porque es la segunda vez que está al final del altar esperando al amor de su vida. Sabe que es una estupidez estar nervioso—¿por qué estarlo? Sabía que ella le amaba—, pero no puede evitarlo.

Sin embargo, todo eso desaparece en cuanto la ve aparecer. Está preciosa— _bueno, siempre está preciosa pero hoy lo está especialmente_ —.

Por Merlín, es la mujer más preciosa que conoció en su vida.

Y está caminando hacia él ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas en sus manos, dispuesta a reafirmar los votos que los unen por el resto de sus vidas.

Hermione le sonríe cuando se posa frente a él y Ron le devuelve el gesto. Está embelesado. Es preciosa. Siente el enorme deseo de besarla en ese mismo instante pero la ceremonia inicia.

Así que sólo toma sus manos y oyé atentamente los votos que Hermione ha reescrito para él, sonriendo con dulzura como un idiota— _su_ idiota—enamorado.

Y llega su turno de hablar. Se prepara y comienza.

—Hermione, eres la mujer más impredecible que he conocido. En un momento puedes fulminarme con la mirada y en otro hacerme volar con un beso. Y me encantas. Me encantas cuando estás concentrada en un libro, o en cualquier cosa. Eres preciosa, con tu cabello hecho un desastre y me encanta que no sonrías a menudo porque cuando me sonríes a mi, no me siento como yo mismo. Me siento mejor. Y soy un tipo bastante afortunado y lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que te amo y sé que puedo ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tú me haces querer ser un mejor hombre y superarme. Y te amo.

Ella le sonríe, profundamente conmovida—y parece olvidarse de decirle "respira, Ronald"—y Ron se acerca, acunando el pequeño rostro de su esposa con la mano y la besa.

Y es suave y lento, no tiene apuros. Se dedica a saborear el beso y disfrutar cada segundo, porque por un momento no hay nadie más allí. Sólo ellos dos, que se aman y acaban de repetir sus votos una vez más para unirse en matrimonio.

Y Ron no puede sentirse más feliz sobre ello.

* * *

N/A: AGUANTE EL ROMIONE, CARAJO.

Ok, ok, me emocione, pero es que esta pareja es demasiado adsjjsdjs para mi.

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Besos

Luna.


	10. Alastor y Tonks

Palabras: 420.

¡Hoy es el último día del reto! Ay, debo apurarme, que me faltan cuatro...

* * *

 _ **10\. Alastor & Tonks**_

Nymphadora Tonks sentía una molesta pesadumbrez en su pecho que no le permitía dormir.

Aquella noche habían movido a Harry de su antigua casa muggle a un nuevo escondite y habían descubierto que Alastor había muerto. Se había sentido mal insantaneamente, porque él había sido su mentor y, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, siempre lo había visto como una figura paternal. Además, cuando era una niña lo había admirado por su trabajo como Auror y ahora estaba... muerto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus al verla tan inquieta. Hacía un buen rato se habían acostado dispuestos a dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba a Tonks.

—Si, es sólo que estaba pensando en Ojoloco.

Remus le dió una sonrisa triste. Sabía cuánto significaba el Auror para su esposa.

—Nunca creí que moriría —dijo ella en voz alta, como quién no quiere la cosa—. Quiero decir, sé que todos lo hacemos eventualmente pero nunca creí que pasaría en medio de una guerra. Pensé... no lo sé, que él moriría simplemente porque era viejo, nunca en una misión. Era un buen hombre y un excelente Auror. Le faltaba una pierna, un ojo y un pedazo de nariz pero si fuera por él hubiera seguido persiguiendo mortífagos... —su voz se cortó y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Los brazos de Remus la rodearon y ella se echó a llorar, enterrando la cara en su pecho, como una niña pequeña.

Recordó cuando conoció a Alastor Moody. Tonks sólo tenía dieciocho años. El hombre se había presentado allí y luego había pasado por entre la fila de alumnos y la había mirado con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu cabello atraerá mortífagos como un dementor a un prisionero de Askaban, niña.

Tonks cambió su cabello rosa chicle por su castaño natural. Alastor le sonrió levemente.

—Ah, una metamorfomaga. Eso será util —dijo de manera levemente complacida y Tonks se sintió un poco orgullosa de su don.

Desde ese momento, Alastor la tomó como su protegida y con el tiempo Tonks llegó a apreciarlo realmente, y ese cariño fue recíproco. Aún recordaba cuando la invitó a unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

Y ahora estaba muerto. El hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas, con el que había compartido tantas discusiones tontas... ya no estaba. Ya no podría regañarla nunca más por su impuntualidad, su cabello demasiado llamativo, su torpeza y su terquedad.

Alastor Moody había sido un gran hombre y una persona importante en la vida de Nymphadora Tonks, pero se había ido.

Para siempre.


	11. Narcisa y Andrómeda

Palabras: 498.

* * *

 _ **11\. Narcisa & Andrómeda.**_

Narcisa Malfoy sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Parada frente a la puerta de la casa, se había pasado los últimos minutos debatiendose entre tocar o no. Finalmente decidió irse.

Había sido una terrible hermana, ¿por qué querría Andrómeda tener el minímo contacto con ella?

Dispuesta a desaparecerse se dió la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al oír el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Retrocedió y al verla, fue hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Andrómeda no respondió al instante, sorprendida por la repentina acción. Pasaron unos largos momentos antes de que Narcisa la soltara y sólo entonces ella la invito a pasar.

La rubia observó el lugar con detenimiento y no pasó por alto el hecho de que había una cantidad enorme de fotos de su hija Nyphadora y su esposo Ted alrededor de toda la habitación: colgados en la pared y en los estantes de los muebles, montones de ellos.

La culpabilidad la golpeó.

Andrómeda había perdido a su hija y a su esposo en tan poco tiempo que el golpe debía tenerla devastada. Narcisa no sabía lo que sentía, pero había estado por poco en la misma situación. Incluso aunque no le había pasado nada malo a Draco ni a Lucius, sabía lo que era sentir el miedo atroz de la incertidumbre de no saber si seguirían con vida siquiera un minuto más.

—Andy, vine a disculparme.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, señal de que la invitaba a continuar.

Narcisa intento encontrar las palabras antes de que se perdieran en el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Lo siento tanto, por todo, por todo. He sido despreciable. Siento que hayas perdido a tu hija y a tu esposo, lo lamento. Siento no haber hecho nada por ti cuando madre y padre te desheredaron y Be... y ella dejó de hablarte. Siento no haber seguido mi propio camino y seguir siendo tu hermana, estaba asustada. Nunca fuí tan valiente como tú, no estaba dispuesta a dejar todo. Lo siento.

—Nunca dejarás de ser mi hermana —dijo Andrómeda y Narcisa la miró a los ojos oscuros, haciendo un amago de sonrisa incluso con las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolpearse en sus ojos.

—Perdón, Andrómeda. Realmente lo siento, con mi alma, perdón.

Andrómeda se acercó a ella y la abrazo suavemente.

—Me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos y te disculpes. Significa mucho.

—Tu hija era muy bonita, se parece mucho a ti—dijo Narcisa mirando una de las fotos de Nymphadora—. Siento mucho tu pérdida, yo... no sé lo que se siente pero estuvo cerca.

—¿Quieres conocer a su hijo?

Narcisa le sonrió.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro.

Finalmente había podido disculparse y sentía una carga menos en su corazón; y esperaba que aquella visita significase que podía volver a entrar en la vida de Andrómeda, quizás no cómo cuando eran niñas, pero si podrían empezar nuevamente.

Porque Narcisa nunca había dejado de querer a su hermana, pese a todo.


	12. Astoria & Scorpius

Palabras: 246.

 **N/A:** Sé que esto es excesivamente corto, pero no sabía cómo describir lo que Astoria sintió al tener a Scorpius y para serles sincera, estoy un poco apurada porque no me había dado cuenta de que este era el día limite.

* * *

 _ **11\. Astoria & Scorpius**_

Astoria sonrió cuando oyó finalmente el llanto del bebé.

Luego de unos minutos se lo entregaron, completamente limpio y envuelto en una manta de alguna cara tela. Sonrió al ver el rostro del niño, pequeño y arrugado. Ya no lloraba y sus ojos estaban cerrados, de modo que no podían ver de que color eran.

El recuerdo de su esposo diciéndole que deseaba que sus ojos fueran verdes como los de ella le hizo sonreír aún más. Sin embargo, ella podía intuír que el niño se parecería más a él, pero no le importaba.

—Scorpius —declaró y Draco le sonrió al oírla, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

Se quedaron largos instantes sólo observando a su hijo, en silencio.

Astoria sentía que su pecho podría estallar de alegría. Finalmente tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, como había deseado luego de casarse con Draco y había sido difícil, si, había valido la pena.

De hecho había sido Draco quién se había opuesto a concebir incluso con su maldición, pero había podido convencerlo; ella quería un hijo, no por el apellido, por la gloria, ni por la pureza de la sangre. No le importaban ninguna de esas cosas, todo lo que deseaba era poder tener una familia y no dejar solo a su esposo cuando se fuera.

El futuro era incierto, pero el ahora lucía brillante y prometedor, gracias a ese pequeño niño rubio, y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	13. Pansy & Draco

Palabras: 308.

* * *

 _ **13\. Draco & Pansy**_

Pansy Parkinson sabía en lo profundo que el corazón de Draco no le pertenecía.

Porque él nunca había dicho siquiera un "te quiero", porque la besaba, si, pero nunca con dulzura infinita, porque la relación siempre se había dado por hecho y, en realidad, no era una relación. Porque ella no era la indicada. Porque había entregado su corazón en bandeja de oro y, en cambio, ella nunca supo como entrar a su maldito corazón.

Pero eso sólo lo comprendió cuando descubrió la forma en que Draco la miraba a ella: Astoria Greengras. Cuando descubrió a finales de cuarto año que él estaba con ella. Y entonces derrotada, rota y sobre todo estúpida, por haber creído que unos simples besos significaban algo; por haber caído ante Draco con tan sólo una mirada; por haber creído que tenían un futuro cuando su presente ni siquiera había sido estable.

Y aún así, sabiendo que él la deseaba a ella, se dejó besar en el tren de ida a Hogwarts a principios del quinto año. Sentía que deliraba.

Sus labios, Merlín, sus labios eran perfectos. Tóxicos, peligrosos, adictivos. Podría fácilmente creer que él estaba tan deseoso de ese beso como ella. Que la extrañaba tanto...

Quizás ese era su problema. No habia aprendido nunca a estar sola y ahora se encontraba tan desesperada de amor que no podría contenerlo. Tenia tantas ganas de amar y ser amada. ¿Realmente valía la pena dejarse consumir por unos besos? ¿Por unas caricias? ¿Por un poco de cariño ocasional?

Y no sabía la respuesta, pero sentía la boca de Draco sobre la suya. Y cuando se separaron tenía su brazo pasando por sobre su hombro. Y él se sentó a su lado y permitía que le acariciara el cabello.

Y era feliz. Y por un momento si lo valía.

Aunque su corazón no le perteneciera.


	14. Scorpius & Albus

Palabras: 225.

* * *

 _ **14\. Albus & Scorpius**_

Scorpius había ignorado gran parte de su vida las miradas de desprecio hacia sus padres e incluso a él mismo.

Cuando era un niño no comprendía el por qué, pero al crecer Astoria, su madre, le había contado la razón: su padre, Draco, había seguido los pasos de su padre y se había convertido en un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, lo que había tenido un precio a pagar.

En Hogwarts se había sorprendido al descubrir que era igual, la gente le miraba mal o sencillamente le ignoraba. Por eso, se sintió infinitamente agradecido cuando Albus Potter—el hijo de Harry Potter, enemigo de su padre en la infancia, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?—no lo hizo y decidió ser su mejor amigo.

Albus sabía como se sentía cargar el peso de un apellido sobre sus hombros.

Por eso, porque era su mejor amigo, estaba allí apoyandolo. Era el funeral de Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, y el joven Malfoy no podía estar más agradecido de tener a Albus a su lado, con su mano sobre su hombro, en un intento de silencioso consuelo.

Y en ese momento Scorpius sabía que aquello era verdadera amistad, cuando un amigo sufre contigo.

La vida no siempre es buena, pero esa es precisamente la razón por la que los amigos existen. Y agradecía profundamente el tener a alguien tan maravilloso como Albus.


End file.
